Barney's Rainforest Adventure (in BarneyandRocko's dream)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video which was released in September 2, 1997. Plot The kids wish they could go to a rainforest, so Barney takes them there, as well as Baby Bop and BJ. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, will the gang teach him a lesson and get the magazine back? Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *The Winkster (Ashley Wood) *Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Imagine a Place #The Ranforest Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Way Up in a Tree #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #If All the Raindrops #The Raindrop Song #London Bridge #The Tiger Song #My Name is Tinkerputt #The Apology Song #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Second Era/Post-Movie Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie era (September 2, 1997) **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Shawn and Min. Min would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and the Season 8 home video "Read with Me, Dance with Me" and she and Shawn will return for the Season 11 home video "The Best of Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. **The first time BJ falls down. It's when while Barney and the others try to catch the Winkster, BJ slips on a slippery muddy patch and crashes into a heap of muck. **The last time Barney and his friends use the magic words "Shimbaree, shimbarah", til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. Preview Script *Announcer: Today, Barney and the whole gang spend time going on a rainforest adventure. *Min: I'd love to go on a rainforest adventure! *Chip: Me, too! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Announcer: Along the way, the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine so Barney and the gang will catch him to get it back! *Shawn: How will we ever get it back?! *Announcer: With your help of Barney, you can travel along the rainforest path to tell them where the rainforest magazine is. *All (except BJ): Ooh! *Announcer: When Barney and the gang got caught by a net used by a tiger, Twynkle the Elf will save them and join the group. *Twynkle: I'll save you! *Announcer: Will everyone try to stop the Winkster and get the rainforest magazine back? (fade to the usual black screen and the cover for this video is shown, and so is the Lyrick Studios logo) Find out in this all new Barney video, "Barney's Rainforest Adventure". Avaliable on home video now, from Lyrick Studios. *(an instrumental version of "Imagine a Place" playing on the background as the Barney Fan Club description is shown) Quotes Quote 1 *BJ: You silly winkster, get back this instant! *Barney: BJ, watch where you're going! *BJ: Huh? (slips on the slippery part of the ground) Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! *All: NOOO! *(BJ crashes belly first into a heap of muck, offscreen) *Winkster: (scoots away) I got away! *(Barney and the others rush to where BJ had crashed) *Barney: You alright, BJ? What happened? *BJ: I was trying to get the Winkster, but I slipped and crashed into this muck. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment Warning Screens #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)